


Rite Of Passage (Or The Time McMurphy Helped Billy Get Laid)

by casstayinmyass



Category: One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest (1975), One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest - Ken Kesey
Genre: Anxiety, Billy Bibbit Is A Sweet Angel Baby Boy, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Fingerfucking, Friends With Benefits, Gentle Sex, Gentleman Billy, Kissing, Loss of Virginity (Billy's), Mental Institutions, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Pillow Talk, Polyamorous McMurphy, Polyamory Negotiations, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Inexperience, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Stuttering, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: McMurphy, escaped for the night with the gang, thinks it’s time Billy became a man. Thankfully, you’ve got enough love for two.





	Rite Of Passage (Or The Time McMurphy Helped Billy Get Laid)

**Author's Note:**

> Yayy a Cuckoo’s Nest fic! I love this book/movie (if only my high school self knew I’d be writing smut about it back when I had to do quizzes on it. smh)

You had known Mac since high school.

He had been a senior when you were a freshman, but that hadn’t stopped him. He had picked you out as the prettiest in school, and decided he would stop at nothing until you dated him. Which, you did. Over the years, the two of you had gone your separate ways, but you never lost each other’s number. When one of you was looking for a good time, you knew who to call.

You had been sitting around, not doing much of anything when you got the ring from him.

“Mac?” you grin, finger twirling the coil.

“(y/n),” you could hear him grin as well, “Baby, how you doing?”

“Good! You?”

“Fine, fine. I got a bit of a proposal for you here, honey, and… feel free to say no.” You smirk, sitting on your windowsill. His ‘proposals’ always started this way if they were good. “…what do you say to a little night on the town?”

You smile. “Of course I’d like that.”

“Now I hope you don’t mind, but we’ve got some company.”

On the other line, Mac holds up the payphone just out of reach of Martini, then concedes and gives it up.

“Hi,” you hear over the line, and frown. Mac takes the phone again, sighing.

“Anyone else wanna hijack my call? Huh? How about you Billy?” You vaguely hear someone struggle to get out a “no”, and giggle into the phone.

“Who are they?”

“Well see… it’s a bit of a story, honey. I got myself mixed up with a mental institution, and now I happen to have a lot of friends who are counting on me to show them a good time. Right boys? So I figured you might wanna come along.”

You stand, speechless for a moment, then shrug. “Why not?”

“Bring my savings I left in that box, then. We’ll have a real good time.”

And that’s how you found yourself standing outside a fine dining restaurant at 9 that Friday night, dressed up and looking pretty. You spot Mac, and he waves you over to the entrance of the restaurant.

“Hey,” you smile, biting your lip. His gaze flickers down to your lower lip, and he resists the urge to bite it too.

“Hi. You’re looking sweet, gorgeous.”

You blush. Even after all these years, Mac never failed to make you feel good. “You’re not looking too bad yourself. For a mental patient,” you tease, and he sticks out his tongue, pulling at his hair playfully. You smack his chest, and the two of you enter the restaurant, looking around. Mac leads you over to a big table by the window, where six other guys were seated.

“Jesus, Mac. Where’d you score her?” the one by the window with bushy eyebrows asks out of nowhere.

“This is Taber,” Mac introduces, giving him a look that clearly says ‘back off’. Taber just smirks, nodding to you. “This here’s Cheswick himself–”

“Pleased to meet you, just very pleased, yes!”

You smile and nod at him. “There’s Harding…”

“Hello there,” he smiles warmly at you, shaking your hand with a feather light grip.

“–Martini, I believe you two acquainted on the phone–”

A short man with a big smile gives you a little wave and nod. “Hi.”

“This here’s Chief Bromden, but you can just call him Chief. Ain’t that right, Chief? That’s right. And last but far from the least… the magnificent… the charming… the man himself–”

“Aw M-M-m-mu-mu-Mac, st-stop it,” the kid with the fluffy blonde hair blushed, ducking his head bashfully. He’s very cute. Good looking, in a timeless sort of way.

“Billy Bibbit, folks! I’m not pulling your leg, (y/n), you’d better watch out for that one. He’ll charm the panties off you faster than a shot if you’re not careful.” He winks, and Billy ducks his head even farther, ears going red.

“I-I-I-I w-will not,” Billy mumbled with a slight grin, “D-do-don’t worry, miss.”

Mac puts his hands up in an ‘I warned you’ gesture, and you nudge him. “Leave him alone.” You take the open seat next to Billy, and he blushes even harder, turning his head away. Taber elbows him in the ribs, and Billy tries to suppress a grin. Your smile gets wider.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Bibbit.”

He smiles your way, and you see the most beautiful blue eyes you’d ever caught sight of. “Y-y-you too. And you can just call me B-bu-bu-Billy. I do-don’t mind.”

You nod, and Mac directs everyone’s attention over, seated on the other side of you.

“I don’t know about you folks, but I’m starving.” He puts a hand on your thigh. “For a lot more than dinner.”

You giggle, pulling his hand down between your legs as Mac groans. Beside you, you don’t notice Billy watching, eyes wide.

All throughout dinner, the guys didn’t create much of a ruckus. Martini did get up on the table once, which made Taber laugh and Cheswick want to get up as well, but then he rationalized that wouldn’t be such a good idea as the plates might break. For the most part, Harding and Mac kept them under control.

Billy just ate quietly.

“So,” Mac whispers to you, putting his hand on your knee, “What do you wanna do to me later?”

“You’ve got a choice,” you whisper back, “I tie you up with my stockings, or you have your way with me.”

“Let’s see,” he hums, “Well, I think I’ve had just about enough of being tied up the past few months, so I’ll have to go with option number two.”

“What are you gonna do to me then?” you counter, parting your legs.

“Things that cannot be spoken aloud in an establishment such as this.”

You giggle some more, and Mac moves his hands up to rub at your panties, making you squirm in your seat. Suddenly, you feel a hand graze your ankle, and you nearly scream as you look under the table and see Martini watching.

“Oh my god,” you breathe, and Mac nearly has a fit.

“Buddy, what’d I tell ya!? Cards are one thing, but it’s just fuckin’ creepy to watch when two people are having a little fun!”

“Yes.”

“Having a little fun is not a spectator sport!”

“Sorry. Sorry.”

“You’d better be sorry, hey Harding, somebody, watch him, will ya?!”

“So you can engage in lewd behavior and get us all banned from this restaurant for life? Oh I don’t think so, my friend,” Harding huffs. Mac blinks at him.

“Were you planning on coming back?”

This set the table into an eruption of laughter, and even Harding began to smile at the hilarity of it all. Their situation, and their one-night escape.

“We weren’t up to anything, anyway,” you cut in, smirking, “Were we, Billy?” You wink. Billy stutters, but doesn’t have anything to say this time. You squeeze his hand on the other side of you, and Mac suddenly takes notice of him.

As you focus on folding your napkin, Mac watches. He watches how Billy watches you, how the guy goes red, how he looks down, then back at you. How he covers his lap with his hands and takes a deep breath. “Change of plans. We’re not going back to the ward tonight, boys,” Mac suddenly says, “We’ve got some business elsewhere.”

Everybody looks like they want to question him or protest, but at the end of the day, Mac was a leader to them, and they really did want to follow him anywhere. After leaving a healthy tip for dealing with the periodic outbursts, the group of you leave the restaurant.

“Oh,” you sigh, “It’s raining.”

“H-h-here.” You turn, and find Billy holding out his jacket for you. The guys all goad him a little, until Billy glares at all of them to shut up. Your heart melts, and you accept the coat, taking his hand. His eyes bug a little, and he chews on his bottom lip. He’d been wanting to say something to you all night, but hadn’t had the courage.

“What is it?” you ask.

“I, um… w-w-wa-wanted to say that you… um…” You smile at him. “That y-you’re very bu-bu-beautiful.”

You lean over, and plant a kiss on Billy’s cheek. His whole face lights up, and you want to see that happen again. You walk him against a wall, and thread your fingers through his hair.

“W-wu-wu-what–”

You seal your lips over his, and he lets out a desperate moan, as if he was dying for this. You kiss him again and again, and his hands fly to your back, holding you tight. When you pull away, his lips chase yours, then his eyes open. His lips are parted, and he’s breathing heavily.

“Enjoyed it?” you smirk, looking down at his pants. He covers them quickly, and blinks rapidly.

“I-I-I– I didn’t m-mean to–”

“Billy,” you whisper, curling a strand of his blonde hair.

“Yes?”

“Do you want me?”

He swallows, and looks down your body. “Yes.”

You turn back over to your shoulder to where you know Mac’s watching. He nods your way, and you take Billy over to him as you all enter the lobby of a huge, luxury hotel.

“Reservation’s under RP McMurphy pal, Randall Patrick,” Mac tells the concierge and you plunk your gold card down on the desk. The concierge hesitates, and frowns at the group. “Should be around oh, four rooms there.” The man checks the books, giving them another frown. “Is there a problem?” 

“Sir, I’m afraid your… your reservation is not here.”

“Not there? Not there?!” Mac turns to you, flustered. “Honey, did you hear that? After all the trouble I went through to book my wife and our honored business associates in advance! Do you know who I am? Do you know who THEY are?” He pushes Billy up to the front. “This is the god damn keynote speaker at the UN!”

All Billy can do is nod, since if he opened his mouth, the charade would be blown.

“Sir,” you pout, “My husband is not a man to be trifled with.”

“The nerve, the audacity–!”

The man finally calms Mac’s rage, and, eyeing the stature of Chief Bromden nervously, types something in. “Very well, sir, very well. Our mistake… er, pool view?”

Once you get upstairs, Mac tells the rest of them to shoo down the hall, as he keeps you in his arms. Billy goes to leave, but stops when you call his name. “W-wh-what is it?” he mutters, rubbing the back of his neck.

“We had an idea, son,” Mac smiles, “Since you seemed to be enjoying (y/n) so much.”

“Y-y-you saw?!” Billy panics, “M-Mu-Mac, we didn’t–”

“Hey. Sometimes a guy has urges, I know better than any! And sometimes a man is alright with sharing! If his girl likes it.” He whistles. “And boy, does this girl like it. It’s your lucky day, cause she likes _you_ too.”

You nod, and take Billy’s hand. “If you’re comfortable…”

“It’s time you became a man, Bill,” Mac nods, “Don’t worry. She don’t mind.”

Billy looks at you in awe, and tentatively follows the two of you into the room. You lean forward, and start to kiss Billy again. This time, you open his mouth a little, probing with your tongue, and he gets the idea, doing so for you as well. His tongue runs over the bottom of your lip, and you moan softly as you feel Mac squeeze your ass from behind.

“Take me?” you ask the two of them, and Billy follows Mac’s lead in taking you to bed. You fall back with Mac, making out heavily with him now, and your leg goes between his so he can grind against it. Billy watches, licking his lips, and starts to palm himself. At first, he stops with a deep blush, but you encourage him with a moan.

“Please… touch yourself for me, Billy. I wanna see how hard you can get for me.”

He swallows, red all over. “M-my m-mo-mother said it was w-w-wicked.”

You smile gently. “Tonight is not something your mother ever… ever, has to know about. It’s just for us three.”

So Billy begins to touch himself, eyes fluttering and adam’s apple bobbing as he gasps for air. He’s probably never done even that before, but you can tell he's enjoying it.

Mac pays attention to your breasts, as you tilt your head back. Billy watches as Mac gives a little wiggle of his tongue and a grin his way, then dives between your legs. Billy rubs himself faster, and Mac slings your legs over his shoulders as he brings his tongue to your clit, licking up and down, around in a circle.

“O-Oh,” Billy breathes, “I-I…”

“Honey?” Mac groans from between your legs, “We’d better take it to the next step before we lose Billy for the night.”

You smirk hazily, fingers curled around the bedposts, and look over at Billy with hooded eyes. He does look ready to hit his peak at any minute, so Mac licks his lips and gets up. “Bill?” you moan, getting on all fours, “Please…”

“Spank her,” Mac grins. Billy looks at him as if he just grew two heads, mouth hanging open.

“Y-y-you wa-want me to h-h-hit her?!”

“Trust me, she likes it,” Mac says, taking a playful bite of your ass, and Billy swallows, getting behind you. He brings his hand down softly, but Mac takes over.

“Like this,” he says, and spanks you hard so that a red handprint is left on your ass cheek. You moan loudly, and Billy is captivated by the sound. “You wanna make her moan like that, Billy boy?” Billy nods eagerly. “Then fuck the good woman.”

“A-are you s-s-s-”

“Yes I’m sure, for Christsake! She wants it bad, and uh… to tell you a little secret Bill, I think one man just won’t be enough for her tonight.” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Billy freezes up, but seems to at least figure out what he’s doing there. He unzips his pants, then hesitates, rubbing a hand on your back carefully. “C-c-c-ca-ca…” He pauses in frustration. He’s nervous, so his stuttering is worse. You look back at him for comfort and reassurance. He relaxes a little, and takes a breath. “C-can you t-t-turn over? I-I want to…” he smiles shyly, “to look at you.”

You smile too, and do as he asks, flipping over so that Billy’s on top of you. Some of his nerves have gone, so he’s left looking at you like you’re an angel. Mac is standing above your head– you’re sure he’s imagining all kinds of dirty ways he could put your mouth to good use right now, but neither of you want to freak Billy out too bad his first time.

“S-s-so I just…” he murmurs, and Mac puts a hand on his shoulder.

“Billy. You don’t gotta ask. I know you’ve got this.”

You wiggle your hips, and Billy nods in hard determination. He then leans down and presses a soft but sure kiss on your lips, that gets firmer as he gains confidence. You reach down and take him in your hand, and he gasps momentarily, but regains his strength again. He looks down at you, and licks his lips. “I’m g-g-g-gonna fuck you r-real good, baby,” he tells you softly, and the confidence in his voice and face turns you on beyond belief. Mac nods, and sits back to wait his turn. Billy turns bashfully, and laughs a little.

“Hey M-M-Mac, I thought you s-said h-havin’ a little fun wasn’t a sp-p-pectator sport?”

They share another laugh, and Mac nods. “You got me there, Billy boy. I’ll be eh… getting some ice down the hall if you need me.” He leaves with a salute and a wink, and Billy turns back to you.

“H-h-how does this feel, angel? Y-you like that?” He does as he saw Mac do in the restaurant. He slips two fingers into you, and you bite your lip.

“Mmmm… Billy… curve them.”

He does so, and your hips lift off the bed. He’s seeing all this for the first time, eyes wide and drinking in your body. He keeps fingering you and you keep stroking him until his hips stutter in your hands. You then move your hips down further, nod, and sink down onto him.

His lips fall open, and it looks like he’s seen god. He lets out a long moan of your name, and you tilt your head back, clenching around him. He goes in, and kisses up your neck, sucking and leaving hickies. He moves down to your breasts, and almost shies away from them, but you push his head back down, encouraging him to play with them.

He sucks your nipples as you grasp his back. You bring your lips to his ear: “Move your cock inside of me.”

He groans, and does so, moving his hips. He thrusts once, twice, and rolls around, kissing you all over as he does. You stroke his hair as he fucks you, and tug it. “I-I-is my b-babygirl l-l-liking it?” he asks you softly, but with such command that your toes curl.

“Yeah.”

“Want it h-ha-harder?”

“Uh huh.”

He goes faster, fucking you harder into the mattress, and praise tumbles from your lips. He keeps calling you beautiful as he thrusts, and you don’t think you’ve ever kissed this much during sex.

“Shit,” he mutters, “Oh g-god.”

“What?” you breathe, then you feel it. Billy’s eyes squeeze shut, and his fingers clutch your shoulders hard. He gasps into your neck, and sighs.

“Aw… I-I-I’m s-s-s-s–”

“Billy, it’s okay.”

“N-nu-nu-no, no, it’s not.” With that look of determination back, he puts his fingers back in, and starts to curve and massage again. You bite your fist, and Billy does something else he saw Mac do earlier-– moves his mouth down. He kisses you gently there, then tries it.

“Ohgod,” you mumble, eyes rolling back as you thread your fingers in Billy’s curls, bouncing between your legs.

Mac comes in, and looks honestly stunned. He recovers, and whispers: “Has he, uh…” he makes a gesture, “Gotten you there yet?”

“Wait,” you groan, and Billy starts to suck. He has to hold your hips down against the bed to continue, and you feel yourself getting close.

“Would ya look at that,” Mac whistles, “Shit and carry seven, Mr. Bibbit, you sure do know how to take the wind out of a guy’s sails.” Billy shoots a confused look back, before going down on you again. “(y/n)’s never moaned like that for me.”

You giggle loudly, and come hard as Billy uses his tongue and fingers to finish you. He pulls away when he’s sure you’re done, and wipes his mouth, blushing. Mac pulls him into a headlock, and you sigh, wiggling your hips. That was amazing– but tonight, you need a little more. Mac slaps Billy on the back, and the kid hobbles over to the chair to recover, breathing heavily as if he’s going to have a heart attack. A huge smile is plastered on his face, though.

“’Scuse me miss, is this spot taken?” Mac asks, then growls, jumping on top of you. You don’t even think Billy is paying attention to you two anymore, he’s too busy panting and having a revelation over there, so you grab Mac’s ass, undoing his belt. He pulls his pants down just enough, and you groan as he pushes into your already slick entrance.

“Ah, honey… you get me going,” he murmurs, and fucks you rough. Your moans bounce as he thrusts in again and again, pounding you into the mattress. Your second orgasm isn’t far off now, and Mac knows just how to push every one of your buttons. He admires the hickies on your neck from Billy, and adds some more, sucking and biting and pulling your hair until you’re near crying.

“Gonna come for daddy?” he whispers in your ear, and you shout his name.

“Oh Mac!” You come hard around his cock, and he thrusts in a couple more times hard before coming too. You hum happily, sated from both men.

“Billy,” you make grabby hands toward him, “C’mere.”

Mac kisses your cheek and rolls over to the right side of the king bed. Billy stumbles over to the left side.

“S-S-so,” he looks down, smiling, “How d-d-did I d-do?” You stroke his arm.

“You made me feel like a princess.”

“We-well,” he blushes, ducking his head as he fiddles with the sheets, “Tha-that’s because you a-are a princess.” Warmth rushes over you as you blush too, and your heart breaks a little for him. This sweet, caring man would have to go back to the mental institution the next day, and you wish you could do something to help. But, everyone’s journey is their own.

About ten minutes later, all the lights in the hotel room are out. You turn over to see Mac has fallen soundly asleep, snoring. You rub his back fondly, and turn back to Billy, curled up to you on the other side. Something’s on your mind. “Billy… do you think I’m a slut?” you whisper, sighing. He looks at you in utter surprise.

“N-nu-nu-no! No, no! Y-you’re nothing like a s-su-sl…” He blushes. “Like that. I think you’ve g-go-got a lot of love to g-gu-give. And I’m v-very lucky.”

And that’s that.

—

The next day, goodbyes are said.

The rest of the guys caught a glimpse of Billy leaving yours and Mac’s room, and they won’t let him forget it. Billy manages to shove them all off of him long enough to come up to you.

“Just wanted to say thank you,” he smiles. Not one stutter. He leans forward, kisses you on the cheek, and you kiss him back on the lips in response. You try to give him his jacket back, but he shakes his head. “K-keep it, honey. I won’t be n-needing it anyway.” He waves, and jogs off to join the group. The guys all wave and say their goodbyes to you, expressing how much they’d love to see you again, how you’ve “charmed” them (that was Harding). That leaves you and your friend.

“What did you think? Good kid, huh?” Mac smirks, rubbing your shoulders.

“Really good,” you comment, still aching from last night.

“Maybe your paths will cross again,” he says.

“I hope so.” You toss your arms around Mac’s shoulders, and he picks you up for a kiss. “Hopefully ours will again soon. If you make it outta there.”

“We’ll see how well I behave.”

“If it’s based on your behavior… you’re in for life, Randall McMurphy.” You wink and blow him a kiss. He catches it, and smacks your ass, heading back to get in the hijacked hospital car.


End file.
